


hold me tight and don't let go

by ilyarae



Series: noah ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 percent softness, 90 percent soft kisses, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyarae/pseuds/ilyarae
Summary: One hundred ways Noah and Reyes confess their love to each other.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: noah ryder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	hold me tight and don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> because i saw this list on tumblr and couldn't resist ♥
> 
> https://interstellar-chaos.tumblr.com/post/630084027713519616/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> this will probably be updated very irregularly. very high chance i'm writing on these when i'm not able to function properly lol. if there would be anything you'd like to read next off of that list, just let me know! and kudos and comments always brighten my day ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ
> 
> lots of love! ♥
> 
> ((ps: i've searched 20 websites for a synonym for 'smoking a cigarette' and i swear to god i found 0))
> 
> (((pps: yes, i've also looked up a smoking tutorial for this chapter weöpinrtjwrön)))
> 
> ((((as always, shitty english, and not beta-d))))
> 
> (((((((i'm sorry if reyes is ooc oops)))))))

Inhale. Hold. Exhale. 

He rubs the ball of his hand over his eye, getting rid of the last little bits of sleep before he brings the cigarette filter back between his lips and inhales once more.

He usually was not the one to have nightmares, but sometimes… sometimes they happened. Sometimes, those awful moments liked to revisit him in his sleep, those painful memories he thought were buried deep down and sealed away in the depths of his mind. Sometimes, he had to suffer all over again.

He leans his hip against the sill, enjoying the cool air that enters through the open window, while his gaze drifts over the Kadaran skyline as he tries to get his mind off his thoughts

Kadara.

His Kadara. 

His kingdom.

He feels the presence of a warm body behind him and smiles softly at the set of plush lips pressing against the back of his neck. 

And his Queen. 

Reyes’ mind feels easier as he sags back into the warmth. Noah’s arm sneaks around his waist and pulls him closer, while his free hand sweeps away the cigarette from between the smuggler’s fingers to put the filter between his own lips.

Reyes slightly turns his head and watches Noah take a drag form the smoke. He takes in the sight of those sweet lips he loves so much wrap around the end of the stick; and he really wants to kiss him right now.

Noah exhales the smoke and passes the cig back to Reyes. 

He asks him then, “Are you okay?” And his voice a little rough and very tired and the guilt gnaws at Reyes for waking up his boyfriend. 

“I’m okay.”, Reyes answers, and stubs out what’s left of the cigarette in the ashtray before he turns around in his lover’s arms. He puts his hands on Noah’s shoulders and moves forward; their lips meet in the middle, and Reyes can’t help but groan softly at the contact as Noah kisses him back. 

The smuggler’s hands move up to the back of his lover’s neck and he rests them there. 

Reyes enjoys the lingering taste of smoke and whiskey, traces left from the bottle they shared hours ago, and the distinct taste that’s so uniquely Noah has Reyes’ stomach fluttering in the most delicious ways.

Noah leans his forehead against Reyes’ as they part. “I’m sorry for waking you up,”, Reyes breathes against Noah’s lips, them still close enough to slightly touch his own. Noah just shakes his head at that, pressing a soft kiss at the corner of Reyes’ mouth that leaves him smiling. 

“It’s okay.” Noah’s lips curve into a smile and Reyes is very tempted to devour his sweet, handsome boy. _Very tempted_.  
“I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

“Ah-“ A knowing, almost sorry noise leaves the back of Reyes’ throat. Of course. “Is it the same again?”

Noah becomes increasingly better at hiding his distress, and if he has seen the same nightmare again, he certainly doesn’t let him know. Reyes can't say that makes him very happy. 

Instead he just rewards Reyes with another blinding smile, before he says, “Maybe the bed is just awfully empty without a certain person next to me.”

Reyes chuckles at that, still trying to search Noah’s face for even the littlest sign of panic.

“Did you find this certain person?”, he asks when he couldn’t find any.

Noah pulls softly away from Reyes and the smuggler moves from the window so Noah can close it again. “I did, and now I’m dragging him back to bed.”

“Alright then.” Reyes smiles at Noah and links their hands together, his mind completely off of the terrorizing memories that had haunted him earlier. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> (((i never kissed anyone so i don't know how that works i'm sorry)))
> 
> cry with me on tumblr! https://interstellar-chaos.tumblr.com/


End file.
